Team Family
by Be my freakin person
Summary: When a little girl causes problems, how far will they go to protect their family?
1. Chapter 1

**Team Family**

**Here is a new chapter 1. I promise to give more details so questions will not pop up in the future. Thank you for your support. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

They have been thinking about this for a while. Should they adopt a kid, or should they keep things the way they are. The plan always was that their mother, Shannon Gibbs would have another kid once Abby turned 5. However, that plan failed due to her death two years ago. Behind, she left a family of great kids, and a great husband. Tony(13), Kate(11), Tim(8), and Abby(7) are all learning to adjust to life without a mother. Gibbs took the death pretty hard, but he would never break down in front of the kids for their sake.

Now, they have talked about the adoption multiple times, each of the kids showed signs of readiness. In two days Gibbs would bring home a little girl from Israel, and Shannon plans for another kid would be fulfilled. The kids were excited about her arrival, but what they did not expect was a whole slew of problems to pop up.

* * *

It was 0645 at the Gibbs's house. The kids all had school for the next four days before they have holiday break. 0700 was the usual time the kids got up for school but Abby was excited about something in particular.

Abby rushed into her father's room and Jumped on his bed. "DADDY," She screamed, "WAKE UP!"

Gibbs jolted awake and accidentaly rolled on the floor. He got up and saw Abby rolling around and laughing on the bed.

He had been in this situation before, but something seemed off.

"Abby, what is it." Gibbs said.

Abby stood up on the bed. "When is the new girl coming." She asked excitedly.

"In two days." Gibbs looked around his room. "What's the real reason your here."

Abby smiled at her father then signed the word 'attack' in sign language. Gibbs recognized the word and quickly 'hit the deck'. All of his kids rushed into the room and started to spray him with water guns. Luckily, he kept a spare one under the bed. He quickly grabbed it and ran out of the room.

"He's on the lamb. Go get him!" Tim said.

Tony was the first one to exit the room with Kate following him. He motioned for the other to stay in the room. Kate and Tony dropped to a crouch and held their 'weapons' ready. This was the technique their father taught them.

They reached Abby's room. Tony opened the door and Kate walked in. She checked the room and the closet. When she came out she signed to Tony 'clear'. They repeated this search for all the rooms in the house. Then they heard a scream come from their father's room. They rushed upstairs and opened the door to see Gibbs waiting with Tim and Abby. All three started to spray water guns at them.

"TRAITORS." Tony and Kate both screamed as they hopelessly fought back.

"You should of known they were on my side their always on my side." Gibbs said to his older kids.

When the last of the water was gone the family sat on the bed laughing. Eventually they went their own way and prepared for school.

* * *

Later in the day, Gibbs drove to NCIS and logged on into his computer. Neither of his agent were here yet and he was just enjoying the peace and quiet. A moment later his cellphone rung. Gibbs sighed and answered the phone, the last thing he needed was a new case this week.

"This is agent Gibbs." He answered in his usual tone.

"Hello agent Gibbs." The person said in an odd tone.

"Who is this?" Gibbs asked sternly.

"I hear Ziva is coming to your family soon."

"How did you kn-" Gibbs was cutoff.

"No body wants Ziva, that kid is bad news."

Gibbs looked confused. What did this person mean by 'bad news'. He has read Ziva's file and nothing comes up about her causing any problems.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked sternly.

"I mean what I said Gibbs, adopting Ziva will cause some problems." The creepy voice stated.

"You are wrong there is nothing wrong with her."

"Give it a week and protect your kids. Bye Gibbs."The person disconnected.

Agent Giana Provenzano walked into the bullpen moments later.

"Giana, I need you to pick up my kids now." Gibbs ordered.

* * *

Tony walked into the cafeteria and searched for Kate. He just got a weird call from the front office saying that agent Giana was here to take him and Kate back to NCIS This has only happened once before and that was the day that their mother died. Tony found Kate at a lunch room table chatting with her friends. He walked over to the table and when Kate saw him she rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here Tony?" Kate asked him.

"Dad sent a hot agent here to haul us to NCIS." Tony answered. "So get your stuff together 'cause we're leaving."

Kate got up from the lunch table and she and Tony walked out of the cafeteria.

"I can't believe he's doing this. The last thing I need is another unexcused absence before winter break." Kate griped.

"Maybe there's a 'great danger' ahead." Tony said as they made their way toward the office.

"Great dangers can wait until after i've had my sun." Kate said. The family was supposed to go on a vacation to the Caribbean over winter break.

Tony and Kate reached the front. Office and found agent Giana, Abby, and Tim waiting for them. They walked over to her car and as usual Kate called shotgun before Tony could. The ride over to NCIS was long and silent. Each of the kids wondered if there really was a 'great danger' that they were the victims of.

When they reached NCIS Gibbs was waiting for them at the front door. He rushed over to the car and opened the door. A scared Abby flung herself into her dads arms.

"Daddy what's happening?" Abby said.

The rest of the kids got out of the car and surrounded Gibbs waiting for an answer.

"I just thought I should spend more time with my kids." Gibbs lied.

Tony, Kate, and Tim all knew he was lying, but for Abby's sake they decided to go with it.

They all walked into NCIS, trailed by agent Giana. The TV that was situated behind Gibbs's desk was turned to the news. Tony reached for the remote and turned the sound up. There were two school that the anchorwoman was talking about.

_"We just received news that two DC public schools have just caught on fire." the anchorwoman stated._

"Wait, those are our schools." Tim pointed out.

_"We have no idea how this happened, but we advise you to pick your kids up from school before this gets out of hand."_

"Dad, did you know this was going to happen?" Kate asked.

Gibbs sighed and decided to tell the truth. "I received a phone call today from someone unknown," Gibbs said in a hushed tone. "saying that you guys were in danger."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony asked.

"It means that we aren't going to the Caribbean." Kate said sadly.

"Hey." Gibbs bent down to his daughter level. "It means we aren't going to the Caribbean, but we can still go someplace exotic over winter break."

"What about Ziva will she be safe when she gets here?" Abby asked.

Gibbs turned to his other daughter. "I will make sure Ziva is safe when she gets here."

* * *

**I will try to update ASAP. Please R&R, I value your opinions. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with a new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Later that day, the Gibbs family headed home. When the kids walked upstairs Gibbs went downstairs to the basement. There he worked on his latest project, a boat. He grabbed his tools and began to shape the wood. Not long after he started, his cell phone started to ring. Gibbs picked up the phone and checked the caller identification. It was the adoption agency, he quickly answered it.

"Hello." Gibbs stated.

"Hello, this is Ryan from the adoption agency." She said.

"Is this about Ziva?" He asked.

"Yes, the home in which Ziva was staying in has received a new addition…and we're afraid we have no room for her there. Is it okay if we bring her to your house a day early?" She asked.

"Sure, I don't mind. What's the ETA?" Gibbs asked.

"About 1700." Gibbs looked at his watch. 1700 was two minutes away.

"Thanks, bye." Gibbs hung up the phone and rushed up to the second floor. His kids were in the playroom watching TV, as usual. When their dad busted into the room they instantly turned their attention to him.

"We have a change of plans, Ziva will be here in about two minutes. So, I want each of you to make sure that her room is prepared and make sure she feels welcome." Gibbs said. The children looked at him confused.

"Guys, I need this done now." The kids rushed out of the room all while Gibbs scrambled to

Make sure every thing was clean and child-proof. When the doorbell rung everyone practically sprinted downstairs to the door. Abby reached the door first with Tony behind her. With a smile she slowly opened the door.

"Whoa, Tony isn't she adorable?" Abby gushed. Their was a little israeli girl standing at the door flanked by two important-looking people.

"Hi, I am -." Samantha was cut off.

"Dr. Samantha Ryan and Michael Press, yeah our dad told us who you are." Tony spoke up. "Why don't you three come on in."

The three glided into the home and the door was shut behind them. Gibbs walked up to them and each shook their hands before bending down to Ziva's level.

"Hey, my name is Jethro Gibbs, but you can call me dad if you want." Gibbs said in a calm tone. Ziva nodded. "This is going to be you new family." He gestured toward his kids.

Gibbs held out his hand to Ziva which she instantly grabbed. Gibbs stood up and led Ziva over to the group of nervous kids.

"This is your oldest brother Tony." Gibbs gestured to the tallest boy with thick brown hair.

Tony smiled at Ziva and bent down to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you Ziva." Ziva nodded in response.

"This is your oldest sister Kate." Gibbs gestured toward the tallest girl with long dark brown hair.

"Hi Ziva, and welcome to your new home." Kate said.

Tim reached out and shook Ziva's hand. "My name is Tim, I am your other older brother."

Gibbs gestured to the little girl who was smiling like a cheshire cat. Her hair was up in two jet black ponytails. "This is Abby she is your other older sister."

Abby, without warning, gave Ziva a big welcome hug. "We are gonna be best friend-siblings!" She said excitedly.

"Alright Abs, let go before you choke her to death. Gibbs said. Abby reluctantly let go of Ziva.

Gibbs bent down to Ziva's level again. "Why don't you hang out with your new siblings while I talk to these grown ups." Ziva nodded and slowly walked with her siblings over to the living room.

Gibbs stood up once again, and walked over to Dr. Samantha Ryan and Michael Press. "She's a cute kid." Gibbs said smiling.

"Agent Gibbs we need to discuss something about Ziva." Samantha stated.

"It seems that her biological father, Eli David, is the leader of the Mossad in Israel, and Ziva is valuable to their operations." Michael added.

"Valuable? She's only five!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Not to the terrorists in israel. Eli swore they day Ziva was born that if anything happened to his daughter the Mossad would be completely shut down, which would weaken the israeli government." Samantha said. "Eli gave his daughter up for adoption when she turned two in order to lessen the attacks to the Mossad. Gibbs not only do you have a new daughter but a targeted victim."

"So now I have to worry about this while we are on winter vacation." Gibbs said as he rubbed his temples.

"Where were you planning on going?" She asked.

"We were going to the Caribbean on Saturday, now i'm not so sure." Gibbs said.

"I'll have Michael set up an alternate vacation spot for saturday."

"No, our family our problems. I will decide where we are going for vacation." Gibbs exclaimed.

"Then I am coming with you." She stated.

"Like hell you are!"

"Agent Gibbs this is not an argument, I am here to make sure Ziva stays safe, and I am more than capable of defending myself and Ziva." Samantha sighed and lowered her tone. "Besides this is for Ziva's own good. You've seen her pretty little face, it looks so adorable without a bullet in it ."

Gibbs knew she was right so he decided to just go with it. After all, he would not want to see anything happen to Ziva or any of his kids. After a long talk the three finally agreed on a location for the vacation and safety protocols were insured. Samantha and Michael left and the house was unusually quiet.

Gibbs walked into the living room to find five kids asleep on the couch. Abby was unconsciously hugging Tony while on his lap. Tim was leaning against Kate's arm, and Ziva was snuggled next to Tim. Smiling, Gibbs pulled out his camera and snapped a quick photo before gently jiggling each kid awake. When all of the kids were awake they focused their attention on Gibbs.

"I have decided on a location for our winter vacation." Gibbs said softly. "We are going to Italy."

"Yay." Abby said tiredly before yawning.

"Since you are all clearly exhausted, and in celebration of Ziva's arrival why don't we all head up to my room for a mini sleepover." Gibbs said.

"Daddy, will you carry me?" Ziva asked tiredly.

Gibbs smiled. "Of course."

Gibbs picked up his new daughter and began to make his way upstairs. Tony followed with Abby in his arms and Kate followed while holding Tim's hand. When they reached Gibbs's room the all collapsed on his bed. All except for Gibbs, who was awake and still smiling. Ziva had called him daddy.

* * *

**Like it, please R&R. I'll try to post a new chapter soon.**


End file.
